


Don't Forget Me

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Series: Bloodlines [5]
Category: G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett is afraid the most important person in her world is going to forget her after an argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [random_chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chick/gifts).



> This is the headcanon of me and Random_Chick -- Shana is the baby sister of Ana and Rex.

Sometimes, it was far too easy for Scarlett to lose herself in the life she led now. She couldn’t remember the last time that anyone had referred to her by her given name instead of her call sign. She loved the life she had chosen, but sometimes she missed how her life was before Rex had died and Ana had been betrayed by Duke.

The military had been her own idea. She’d known that Ana would have three kinds of fits over it, but it was the only thing that she could think of that would honor her brother’s memory. Rex had thrived in his unit and had always seemed excited about the next deployment when he would call or write her. There was always such life and happiness in his demeanor whenever she had the chance to visit from school.

When Ana and Rex had come to visit and Ana had announced her engagement to Duke, both of her older siblings were almost radiating from the excitement of that news. That was the scene she remembered the most – the photograph that she treasured in her mind. She held onto the last time the three of them had been happy together, not the things that had happened since that night.

She saw Rex’s happy smile, heard him calling her “Shan,” his own nickname for her. She remembered him posing for his sisters in his dress uniform and how excited he was that he was doing something for their country that wasn’t only fighting and killing. He was his unit’s tech genius and she remembered how his eyes lit up when he was retelling some of the stories that he could tell them.

She refused to see his coffin, or imagine what he looked like when he was being laid to rest. She couldn’t, wouldn’t think about that horrible day or the fact that she had been so ill that she wasn’t able to go to her own brother’s funeral.

She wanted to focus on how Ana’s eyes always danced and how her smile always came to her face easily. She needed to remember how she and her older sister would always do almost everything together and how her sister was quick to send the things she longed for to her boarding school so she wasn’t so lonely.

The last time she had seen her sister would always stick in her head as being one of those living nightmares that you couldn’t get away from.

If it hadn’t been enough that Rex had died, Duke had run off and abandoned her. He hadn’t even cared enough to be at the funeral – the funeral that Ana said Duke had been the one to cause. Oh how she had _hated_ Duke in that moment. Not only had he taken their brother from them, he had hurt her sister.

_“I’m glad we never told him about you, Shana,” Ana had wept as they held each other as soon as Ana had been able to come to her school. “I couldn’t have survived if he had taken you both away from me.”_

That last day, though, there had been no hugs, only anger as Ana watched her packing her bag.

“How could you do this?” Ana demanded as she shook the handful of papers at her little sister. “They already took Rex from us and now you’re giving yourself to them on a silver platter!”

“Duke and his unit got Rex killed,” Shana had retorted, tears in her eyes in the face of her sister’s pain and rage. “The military as a whole didn’t, Ana.”

“It’s the same thing!”

“No, it isn’t and Rex would hate that you felt that way.” Shana flinched at the way Ana paled. “Ana, you know he loved the military and he loved what he was doing. You can’t keep blaming the entire organization for what happened to him. Duke got him killed. Duke abandoned you.”

“And what happens when Duke sees you, huh, Shana?”

“One, I doubt that our paths will even cross. You saw that in the paperwork. I’ll be in a special unit.” She sighed. “And even if he does see my name, he won’t recognize it. Rex didn’t use Mom’s maiden name like I am.”

Ana had thrown the paperwork down on Shana’s bed. “If you do this, Shana, I will never forgive you.”

“Ana, you don’t mean that!”

Ana hadn’t said anything; instead she had turned on her heel and walked out. Shana, feeling raw from her emotions and anger at her sister hadn’t followed her.

They hadn’t spoken since then.

Now, thousands of feet below ground in a secret bunker that she wasn’t allowed to talk about to anyone, Shana O’Hara, call sign Scarlett, leaned her head back against the wall and wondered what her sister was doing now.

She wondered if Ana missed her or if she had just written her off as dead.

“Don’t forget me,” she prayed softly, closing her eyes against the tears that she didn’t want any of the men in her unit to see. “Please don’t forget me.”


End file.
